


Phénix et dragon

by KarenKilla



Series: Harry Potter et Westeros [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Aradia Potter a été élevé par Nicolas et Perenelle Flamel, en Essos, le monde d'où venait ses ancêtres, vu qu'elle est la dernière descendante des Peverell, une lignée de Valyria.
Relationships: Aradia Potter-Peverell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Ashara Dayne/Neville Longbottom, Cassana Baratheon/Steffon Baratheon, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Brandon Stark, Jaime Lannister/Elia Martell, Luna Lovegood/Oberyn Martell, Nicolas Flamel/Perenelle Flamel (Harry Potter), Petyr Baelish/Catelyn Tully, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark, Sirius Black/Lewyn Martell
Series: Harry Potter et Westeros [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411279
Kudos: 37





	Phénix et dragon

Entrant dans la salle du Petit Conseil, Rhaegar dut réprimer une grimace en voyant son père installé en tête de table. Ce n'était jamais bon signe lorsque son père choisissait d'assister à ce genre de réunion. Depuis sa captivité, le roi Aerys II avait sombré dans la folie, une folie dangereuse comme lorsqu'il faisait brûler les coupables en une parodie de justice. Ou alors une folie plus paranoïaque, il se méfiait de tout le monde. Que ce soit de son épouse Rhaella qu'il accusait d'infidélité. Ou encore Rhaegar lui même qui était suspecté de chercher à le renverser. Ou encore ... 

La liste était infinie, tout le monde était une menace aux yeux du roi Aerys II. Ce qui rendait la vie à la Capitale de Westeros pénible, certes Rhaegar pourrait se réfugier à Peyredragon, c'était son château en tant que prince héritier, et il l'avait fait plusieurs fois, de courtes visites. Mais s'il aimait l'endroit, il voulait aussi protéger autant que possible les gens de la folie de son père. Particulièrement sa mère, qui souffrait beaucoup à cause d'Aerys. Et le prince aux cheveux d'argent savait qu'il n'était pas au courant de tout, loin de là même, mais le peu qu'il savait était assez pour lui glacer le sang. Comment un homme pouvait-il traiter de la sorte sa femme ? C'était absolument impensable.

Risquait-il de devenir comme lui en vieillissant ? La folie des Targaryens allait-elle le frapper à son tour ? 

Rhaegar ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de longs séjours à Peyredragon, ce n'était pas prudent. De plus rester à la capitale, même si ça voulait dire subir les insinuations de son père, lui permettait aussi de garder un œil sur les affaires du royaume et d'aider le conseil ainsi que la Main du Roi, Tywin Lannister, à diriger au mieux Westeros. Apprenant en plus d'avantage sur comment régner, vu que le trône lui reviendrait un jour. Il pouvait aussi se garder informer des plans de son père, et différentes rumeurs au sein des Sept Couronnes. De plus le Dragon Rouge, le palais de la famille royale, avait une bibliothèque nettement plus fournie que celle de Peyredragon. Et s'il était à présent un chevalier, qu'il avait appris à se battre avec talent, Rhaegar restait toujours intéressé par les textes anciens.

Concentré comme il l'était sur son père, et sur ses pensées, il remarqua néanmoins la présence d'un homme qu'il connaissait bien, un cousin au second degré, Steffon Baratheon, Seigneur des Terres de l'Orage et d'Accalmie. Un des hommes de confiance de son père, un homme qu'Aerys avait considéré comme un de ses meilleurs amis avec Tywin Lannister, et un homme en qui il avait également confiance. Ce qui était plutôt rare les années passants, surtout vu que son père était de plus en plus paranoïaque à son sujet. Persuadé que Rhaegar complotait avec Tywin Lannister pour le détrôner et ainsi obtenir le trône, la relation entre père et fils n'avait jamais été idéale mais elle était nettement plus tendue à présent. 

La seule chose positive quand à ce sujet, cette supposée alliance avec les Lannister, c'était qu'ainsi il n'avait pas à craindre un mariage entre Cersei et lui, c'était vraiment quelque chose qu'il voulait éviter. Non pas parce qu'il était trop inquiet quand au sujet de Tywin, il fallait être méfiant bien sûr, l'homme avait souvent été insulté, particulièrement au sujet de sa défunte épouse et de son fils nain. Rhaegar était inquiet parce que Lord Lannister pouvait être fier et il n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'il voulait comme ennemi de la couronne. Cependant avec l'aide de son cousin Steffon, Rhaegar avait bon espoir de réussir à conserver une certaine paix entre les Terres de l'Ouest et la Couronne. De plus tant que les Targaryens restaient la famille au pouvoir, en contrôle, Tywin n'agirait pas. Il ne le ferait que s'ils étaient en situation de faiblesse. Rhaegar devait simplement agir pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Le prince au cheveux argent, avait bien sûr rencontré à plusieurs occasions Cersei Lannister, la seule fille des trois enfants de Tywin. Elle résidait à la cour en ce moment même vu que son père Tywin était la Main du Roi. La jeune fille blonde essayait clairement de le séduire, d'attirer son attention, mais le prince n'était pas du tout intéressé. Il ne l'appréciait pas, ne la désirait pas malgré le fait qu'elle avait une certaine beauté, et ne la voulait pas comme épouse. Il n'avait que trop l'habitude des jeunes filles dans son genre, celles qui voulaient devenir reine à tout prix. Qui voulaient le pouvoir, ainsi que son attention. Cersei Lannister était sans aucun doute la pire du lot. Elle pouvait être cruelle, il l'avait parfois observé sans qu'elle le sache, lorsqu'il se dissimulait des yeux de la cour, et il l'avait vu à l'oeuvre... Elle était vraiment la dernière femme de Westeros et d'ailleurs qu'il souhaitait épouser.

Afin de redresser le royaume le jour où il hériterait du trône de son père, Rhaegar allait avoir besoin d'une femme intelligente et capable, et il voulait aussi qu'elle se soucie du peuple. Tout comme lui. 

Bien sûr il allait devoir se laisser guider par la prophétie pour faire le bon choix, après tout il n'était pas certain s'il était le prince prédit ou le père de ce dernier. Il devait étudier d'avantage la prophétie afin d'en être certain, d'agir en conséquence. Cependant il était presque certain que le choix ne dépendrait que très peu de lui. Son père avait décidé qu'il devait se marier, vu qu'il n'avait pas de sœur, et il était réellement soulagé sur ce point, décrétant que nulle femme de Westeros n'avait assez de sang de Valyria, il avait donc envoyé leur cousin Steffon Baratheon pour en chercher une. 

Cela faisait cinq mois depuis le départ du Seigneur d'Accalmie, n'avait-il rien trouvé ? Ou en avait-il trouvé une ? Et si tel était le cas, qui était-elle ? Comment était-elle ? Quel genre de caractère avait-elle ? Et surtout, acceptait-elle de venir à Westeros ? Nul doute que des rumeurs sur son père avait filtré dans les Cités Libres. Qu'en était-il ? 

"Alors Steffon, as tu trouvé une fille digne de mon fils ?" demanda Aerys après que tout le monde fut installé autour de la table du Conseil. 

A cette question toute l'attention se pose sur le seigneur aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, il y avait une réelle tension dans la pièce. Si Steffon avait échoué, il était difficile de prévoir le sort qu'Aerys lui réserverait mais ça ne laissait présager rien de bon, mais s'il avait échoué alors une véritable lutte commencerait, ou en tout cas augmenterait en intensité, dans les différentes parties de Westeros. Tout les Seigneurs chercheraient à faire de leurs filles une princesse, surtout une future reine.

"Je le pense oui Sire." dit calmement Steffon, figeant tout le monde dans la pièce. 

"Qui est-ce ? Où est-elle ?" demanda Aerys en se penchant en avant. 

"Son nom est Aradia, Sire, elle habite à Braavos quoiqu'elle a aussi logé à Mîr au fil des ans. Son nom complet est Aradia Violette Peverell, dernière descendante de la famille Peverell et des Serpentard." répondit Steffon. 

"Peverell et Serpentard." répéta Aerys, la seule émotion dans ses yeux était un profond désir. "Ces deux lignées étaient supposées être éteintes depuis plusieurs générations. Comment nous ont-elles échappées ?"

"Ils sont passés par la brèche il y a plusieurs années, le second fils des Peverell a voulu explorer la brèche et y est resté, avec sa femme, une des filles des Serpentard, et un frère de cette dernière qui voulait rester près de sa sœur. Apprenant ensuite que la famille restée à Essos avait été tué, comme ils ne savaient pas par qui et qu'ils avaient une vie de l'autre côté de la brèche. Ils sont donc restés là bas. Enfin jusqu'à Lady Aradia." expliqua Steffon. "Ses parents ont été tué par un bâtard de la lignée Serpentard, quinze mois après sa naissance, quelques temps après des amis de la famille sont venus la chercher pour l'élever à Essos. Elle est retournée de temps en temps de l'autre côté de la brèche avant de rester à Braavos il y a quelques années."

"C'est curieux pour un descendant de Valyria d'aller s'établir à Braavos." murmura le mestre Pycelle.

Braavos était après tout une Cité Libre qui avait été crée sans l'accord des Valyriens, par des anciens esclaves qui avaient réussi à s'échapper. Une cité qui ne tolérait absolument pas l'esclavage, contrairement aux cités crées par ceux de Valyria, suivant plus ou moins le modèle de l'ancienne cité. C'était tout le contraire avec Braavos.

"Les Peverell ont toujours eu des liens forts avec Braavos. Ils ont aidé la cité à ces débuts après tout." pointa Lucerys Velaryon, le Maître des Navires. "Il y a aussi toujours eu une certaine amitié entre eux et le groupe des Sans-Visages. Ce n'est donc guère surprenant que la dernière Peverell se soit réfugiée à Braavos."

"La brèche... Va t'elle retourner là bas ?" demanda intéressé Aerys. 

"Non, je l'ai rencontré et nous avons discuté, mais elle compte bien oublier le monde d'Albion. Rester de ce côté là de la brèche. Apparemment elle a eu une très mauvaise expérience du côté d'Albion, et à présent que l'homme qui a tué ses parents est mort à son tour, elle n'a aucun désir d'y retourner." répondit Steffon, ça avait été une des questions qu'il avait posé à la jeune femme. C'était important après tout. "Avec elle, elle a de nombreuses affaires ayant appartenu à sa famille. Ils avaient après tout pris beaucoup du côté d'Albion, cela même avant la destruction de Valyria. Elle les a ramené avec elle. Bien sûr son argent est à la banque de Fer, une somme importante. J'ai avec moi une miniature d'elle, la voici."

Tout en parlant, le seigneur d'Accalmie avait sorti de sa poche la miniature en question, qu'il tendit au roi. Ce dernier s'en saisit immédiatement, observant la femme qui était peinte. Elle était belle, des cheveux rouges feux quoiqu'elle avait aussi des mèches blanches, trahissant son héritage, ses yeux semblaient verts mais son apparence sinon était pure valyria. Elle avait cette beauté saisissante déjà.

"Elle est parfaite." décréta Aerys, continuant à observer la future femme de son fils. 

Quoiqu'il se moquait un peu de son apparence, il avait déjà décidé que Rhaegar allait l'épouser lorsqu'il avait su de quelles lignées, elle était l'héritière. Les Serpentard avaient eu la réputation de pouvoir communiquer avec les dragons, une des premières familles ayant réussi à les dompter. Tandis que les Peverell avaient été les mages les plus puissants de l'ancienne cité. Pour avoir des dragons, il fallait de la magie. Cette femme était clairement un signe du destin, un signe que les Targaryens allaient pouvoir récupérer enfin les dragons. En plus ainsi, son fils n'aurait pas à se marier avec une dornienne, vu que les Martell étaient ceux ayant le plus de sang de dragon. 

"Elle est le joyau de Braavos. Ce serait néanmoins un plaisir de la ramener ici, Votre Altesse." dit Steffon en s'inclinant légèrement. 

"Fais donc cousin. Je veux voir la future femme de mon fils rapidement." décréta Aerys. "Ces deux puissantes lignées vont enfin revenir aux Targaryen."

Rhaegar eut enfin l'occasion de voir la miniature de la femme que son père avait décrété être sa fiancée, elle était belle, mais comme des centaines d'autres femmes. Il ne savait rien de son caractère, de sa personnalité, de ses souhaits... 

Son père avait tranché, Aradia Peverell était la future reine de Westeros.


End file.
